


Are You a Follower or Not?

by DemonnPrincess



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Hardships, Psychological, trickery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 09:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11506767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonnPrincess/pseuds/DemonnPrincess
Summary: Are you just a brainwashed follower of Izaya's like most others would think, or are you someone that is genuinely cared about?





	Are You a Follower or Not?

“I know you’re here!” you shout, banging on the apartment door furiously, your visible breath from the cold air hitting the door and disappearing. “You son of a bitch OPEN THE DOOR!” You stop for a second and put your ear to the door, being able to hear news reporters talking faintly through the television. “The tv is on Izaya!” You pull your school uniform sleeves down, then cup your hands together and breathe in them and rub your exposed knees together to warm them up. “I can hear you in there, open-” …you stop again when you hear rustling behind you and fall backwards against the wall from being startled when you see the person you were looking for walking up with a grocery bag.

“I left the tv on again? Or was it Namie?” He yawns, putting the key in the apartment door and unlocking it.

“You…” You gasp, then you grit your teeth and jump back up to your feet. “There you are! You asshole!”

Izaya looks back at you and smiles warmly. “Hey.” He reaches over and grabs your wrist gently and pulls you into the warmth of his apartment before closing the door behind him. “It’s very late outside and way past curfew for high schoolers. You shouldn’t have walked all the way-”

“You asshole!” You swing your arm around fast to slap him, but he grabs your forearm and stops it from happening. “You said if I did everything you said then everything would be okay!”

Izaya nods. “Yes, I did say that.”

“Then why is he leaving?!”

“I don’t know.” Izaya shrugs, disappearing into the kitchen and then into the back of the apartment, returning a bit later without his jacket. “Did you ask him why he decided to leave?”

“It’s because of you!” You pull your cellphone out of your school uniform jacket and flip through the pictures, showing Izaya screenshots of your test scores. “I did _everything_! I started failing all my classes and even got dropped to D class so he’d help tutor me more! I learned about baseball because he loves the sport that way he could take me to games and we’d hang out more! Everything was fine just like you said, so why would you do that to me all of a sudden?!”

“What did I supposedly do?” Izaya sits down on the couch and starts flipping through the channels. “I don’t recall trying to do anything sneaky to you.”

“You sent him a picture of me leaving your apartment last week!”

Izaya looks over at you with a confused look. “That night I asked you to come over so we could talk about how your tutoring lessons with him were going? I didn’t do that. At all.”

“And then you told him that you’re the one I’m actually in love with…”

Izaya’s confused look goes away and he puts the tv remote down on the coffee table. “Okay, _that_ I’ll admit to.”

You spot a clear ash tray on a built-in shelf next to you and without thinking you snatch it and chuck it at Izaya’s head, but it misses and smashes into the floor, shattering into large chunks that slide all across the floor, some hitting the wall. “Why would you do that!?”

“Because Hiromasa is a jerk to you.”

“Oh.” You go quiet and look off to the side. “Well, I have no choice. You know that.”

“Yes you do.” Izaya gestures for you to come sit on the couch next to him and you do.

You look up at the tv and see some program with the title “Humans and Zombies: Who Will Prevail?” in the corner; a reality show about a bunch of kindergarteners playing a slightly different variation of hide and seek in an open field with the host of the show, where the child doing the seeking “finds” people by “biting” them with their hands and turning them into zombies who now have to go find the other humans while being commanded by the original seeker until one human is left, then they can “cure” the zombies by “biting” them back as long as they themselves aren’t bitten first.

“Looks fun, doesn’t it?” Izaya mumbles softly.

Still watching the television, you see one boy dart from behind the tree, but is ambushed by five of his classmates. They pin him down and “bite” his tummy to make him a zombie as he laughs hysterically about how it tickles. The guests back in the studio who are watching are shown in a little bubble in the bottom left corner, their faces gaping as they laugh along. “Eat him! Eat the belly!” One studio guest shouts out as the audience laughs along.

“The entire game can be a metaphor for how society works if you read as far into things as I do.”

You laugh at him. “Yeah, _if_ I read that far into it…I have to get him to stay here at my school with me. You know that. So why would you go and do something like that?”

“Like I said, he’s a jerk. You already have to put up with that at home so I don’t think it’s fair that you have to deal with it at school too.”

“He wasn’t _always_ like that though…it’s just recently he’s been a little irritable probably because testing is coming up soon. Everyone gets tense around that time. And you said to be careful because bullying rates go up during those times too.” You look at your phone and notice that your gallery is still open, so you close it and stare at the background picture of you and Hiromasa that a friend took of you guys on your first date a year ago. “I know it’ll be hard because I don’t love him as much as he loves me but he’s the only boy I ever dated, and I have to marry him.”

Izaya sat quietly for a second. You look up at him and notice that he is staring past the tv rather than into it. He looks down at you after about a minute or two and smiles, then puts his arm around you and scoots all the way over to you. “Is that so?” he asks blankly.

“Yeah.” You sigh, looking at your phone again before turning the screen off and sitting it in your lap. “It has to be him. Back in the states where he’s from, seventeen is the age of consent so his parents don’t have a say. And he’s getting ready to graduate, and if I marry him he can become a citizen here and I’ll be able to live with him instead of with my uncle.”

Izaya nods, rubbing your shoulder. “That uncle of yours hasn’t tried to lay another finger on you has he?”

You shake your head, getting chills instantly but then calming down when Izaya rubs your upper arm next to try and slow your breathing which had immediately spiked. “He just peaks whenever I take a bath and when I’m sleeping or studying but what if he…Izaya, Hiromasa can take me away from him if he marries me. And as a bonus Hiromasa won’t have to leave after graduation. Or tonight I guess.”

“Tonight?” Izaya asks. “Why now?”

“Because of you!” You yell, slapping Izaya in the chest with the back of your hand. “You broke his heart and now he’s willing to throw everything away and leave! Even his clique was devastated because he’s their leader. He can’t just leave _them_ too! You caused a lot of people trouble today!”

“But it’s true, isn’t it?”

You go quiet, and you tighten your stomach muscles from the butterflies you feel. “Well, I um…”

“Hey.” Izaya grabs the remote and turns the tv off, then puts his hand under your chin. “I know that’s an embarrassing topic but you don’t have to be shy around me. And it’s just the two of us so it’s okay.”

“Oh gosh…” You start feeling goosebumps forming all over your body. “W-well yeah. I know you’re kinda too old for me but I’ve liked you more for a long time now.”

“See, that wasn’t so hard.” Izaya reaches over and puts his hand on your thigh and starts playing with the bottom of your skirt. “He is turning into a big jerk. What if after you marry him he gets really mad one day and hits you? Isn’t that the whole reason you were taken from your parents and given to your uncle in the first place?”

“Y-yeah.” You look down, secretly excited about Izaya touching your thigh. You glance over at the v-neck part of his shirt and get slightly excited about how his collar bones show just enough from underneath them. “He’s in my age group though so he’s kind of the only one my uncle would ever agree to let marry me.” You look up and notice Izaya with a small grin as he watches you stare at his chest. He takes your hand and places it on his lower abdomen, right above his ratchet belt. “A-and I can’t…I can’t exactly get married without a guardian’s consent.”

“That was before.”

“No i-it’s still…” You involuntarily start rubbing your fingers over Izaya’s abdomen. You can feel a few ab muscles despite how skinny he is. Without lifting your head, you glance back up at him again and then away, feeling your face get hot. “It’s, uuh…” Out of nervousness your hand starts shaking, and the muscles in your arm spasm, causing your hand to slip and land on Izaya’s lap. You get embarrassed instantly and freeze up, then you realize that what you feel under your hand is significantly harder than the muscles on his stomach and you yell out and jerk your hand back. “Oh my God! I’m sorry!”

Izaya laughs out loud at you. “Gosh, you are so innocent it’s painful.” he squeezes out in between laughs as he wipes his eyes. “It’s fine. Like I said, we’re alone.” He gently grabs your arm and puts your hand back on his lap. “I’m not _that_ much older than you, you know. I’m only in my twenties. I can still get it up just as easily as your male classmates.”

You look down at your hand, then back up at Izaya who is gesturing for you to do what you want. “…..yeah….” You nod and try to swallow the lump that formed in your neck, but you still stay frozen, too nervous to do anything.

Izaya rubs your thigh with his fingers and chuckles some more, then reaches over to pop the buckle on his belt loose and move your hand _back_ to his lower abdomen where it was before.

You turn your head away completely for a second to hide both how glad you are that he did that and how scared you are to do anything else. Then you turn back around with Izaya still grinning at you. “Um, you’re gonna get in trouble. Right?”

“Married couples do this stuff all the time. Is this something you can see yourself doing with Hiromasa?”

You look back at your hand and fight against any nervousness as you slide it down into his pants. It’s warm, and you feel some stubble that has a prickly texture on your fingertips. You push your hand in a little more and your fingers hit and slide across his manhood. You pause for another second, then you start to press at it lightly, feeling how soft the skin felt despite how hard it actually was. You laugh to yourself a bit, then as the embarrassment gets to be too much you pull your hand back out with a hurry, placing it back on his abdomen.

“How’d that feel?”

You nod and laugh to yourself.

“Whoever you marry would most certainly ask you to do something like this at some point. Who are you more willing to try this with?” Izaya puts his arm around your waist and pulls you even closer, holding you against him snugly. “If Hiromasa asked you to do this, would you be willing?”

“……n-no.” You answer after a couple of seconds. “No. I don’t want to touch him like this because it’s kind of scary actually…and I don’t want him touching me. I do love him though…and my uncle would definitely allow me to marry him.”

“But what if he hits you?”

“Oh yeah…” You start to go into deep thought.

“You called me from the girl’s bathroom crying yesterday, telling me about how he threw the lunch you went through the trouble of preparing for him just because he suddenly decided that he doesn’t like carrots. He threw it at your head, in front of the entire class. You had to stay in the infirmary for the entirety of your math class. It’s not worth it.” Izaya puts his hands on your shoulders and pushes your back down onto the couch and then climbs over you, putting his hand on your cheek. “Remember, you turned sixteen not too long ago. Maybe you don’t know this because your uncle somehow kept it from you, but because you’re female by Japanese law you are legally allowed to get married without consent now.”

“Oh, I forgot about that.” You swallow hard again, being able to see down Izaya’s shirt now by the way he was positioned over you. You look up at him again for confirmation, then you run your fingers along his collar bones and shoulders.

“That goes for any age you want to marry.”

You feel Izaya crawl in between your legs, making you straddle him. He leans over and puts his forehead against yours, and his hardness presses against your groin which feels good through your panties, and you wrap your legs around him without realizing what you are doing. “So, it doesn’t have to be Hiromasa?”

Izaya shook his head, rubbing your cheek with his thumb. “No. You don’t have to force yourself to love him to get away from that uncle of yours.”

You start breathing heavy, feeling your panties becoming damper the more time passes. “I’ve loved you for the longest time. I just thought I was too young.”

“Well, you were. But not anymore.”

“Can I…so can I-”

“Yes,” Izaya cuts you off, leaning in more and breathing hot air into the side of your neck, making you shudder by how good it felt. “your first time can be with someone you _actually_ love, rather than with someone you’re just forcing yourself to love or your perverted uncle. So let Hiromasa leave. You don’t need him.” He reaches in between your legs and pulls his zipper down. “Okay?” he smiles at you and nods.

You nod back, wrapping your arms around him.

Izaya rubs your cheek some more, then suddenly looks off to the side on the floor, seemingly expecting something.

Seconds later you hear something vibrating, and you soon realize that your phone had fallen to the floor.

“You should get that.”

“S-sorry.” You reach down and pick it up.

“No, it’s okay.” Izaya rubs your scalp softly then climbs off you and sits back up.

You look and see that its Hiromasa calling, and you feel a little triumphant that you don’t feel any love about it at all. You click answer and put it to your ear. “Hello-”

“I have the plane ticket in my hand.”

You nod and sit up too, glancing over at Izaya who is sitting patiently, a concerned look for you on his face. “Okay.”

“Why would you do that to me? Didn’t you say that you wanted to marry me? So why would you cheat on me with him!”

“I wasn’t cheating!” You yell. “I literally did nothing with him!”

“He said you were in love with him and you totally didn’t deny it in class!”

“Of course I froze up! You stormed in my classroom and blurted it out in front of the entire class during lunch! EVERYONE heard! Even the people out in the hall!”

“Well if you’re gonna be a whore then you deserve to have everyone find out!”

You freeze up, feeling insulted. “…how dare you.”

Izaya scoots back over to you and takes the phone from your hand. “You would call a lady such a nasty word? That’s not a very gentlemanlike thing to do, Hiromasa.”

“Izaya?” you can faintly hear the boy say as his voice trails off, followed by some more incoherent yelling.

Izaya snickers and gives the phone back to you. “It’s okay, he can’t hurt you through the phone.”

“What was that, huh? That supposed to be one of your wise cracks?! I’d never hurt her you bastard! You ser-”

“You threw a lunch box at my head yesterday.” You blurt out over Hiromasa’s rant, cutting him off. “What if you get mad like that again and hit me with your fists? Izaya said that you could do that to me.”

“’Izaya said this’, ‘Izaya said that,’ ‘Izaya’s always right!’ The hell is up with this city?!”

“But he-”

“I swear! I swear I’ll leave and go back to the states and you won’t have any idea where I am! I’ll stop calling, I’ll change my email and everything!”

You nodded, feeling Izaya rub your back as tears start to well up in your eyes. “You’re doing exactly what Izaya said you’d do. You’re controlling. When you think you’re losing control over me you threaten to leave me because you think you’re all I have, and when that doesn’t work you throw things at me!”

“Wait, I-”

“There’s no excuse for that. I don’t care if you leave. I don’t _have_ to be with you. There’ll be other guys.”

“…in other words you’re leaving me for him.”

“…yes. I’m old enough to marry whoever I want. Izaya said so.”

“I see…you know, as soon as I found out who he was and that he was your friend I should have stayed all the way away from you…w-well let him know that I told you that he _told_ me to act like that towards you because ‘that’s all she knows so she’d be more familiar with that behavior and will become even closer to you’ and so that I could stop suddenly and you’d see that ‘people like that _can_ change and she’ll be even more in love with you’ or whatever bullshit he spewed out of his face that day! And I’m an idiot for even listening…go on, tell ‘em! He’ll know exactly what I’m talking about! He did it to steal you from me! Or to mess things up between us so he can watch how we burn, I don’t know! He’s twisted!”

“Why would he do that? He’s the one who helped me get with you in the first place?! You’re lying just like always! Just like you lie about every single boy I ever talk to or say hi to just to keep me away from them!”

“Are you…are you freaking kidding me right now?! So it was all just a big lie? He planned this! Have you _not_ seen that demon’s track record?”

“No, Hiromasa. I really did like you-”

“He’s still there, right?”

You glance over at Izaya who is still looking at you and making sure you are okay. “Yes, I’m sitting right next to him. In _his_ apartment.”

You can hear Hiromasa exhale to himself in disappointment. “Well let him know he wins. This is the last time you will ever speak to me or hear of me because I can’t do this anymore. And nothing I say will change your mind because he’s got you brainwashed so you’re gonna believe anything I say about him is a lie anyways.”

“You _always_ lie though. Put two and two together Hiro.”

“Fine.” Hiromasa paused for a second, sounding choked up. “I’m hanging up, and I’m putting this phone on the light rail tracks, and we will never speak again. I just apologize in advance for the way he’s gonna shatter your soul once he doesn’t have a use for you in his little games anymore.”

“Fine.” You put your hand on Izaya’s thigh to keep it from shaking. “H-he won’t. You just want me to be miserable without you. So go.”

“Fine.”

“…..fine…”

“FINE…tell your little boyfriend there that him and his friend, our classmate Kawasaki who’s been trying to out me from my clique this entire schoolyear, can have it. I’m done. I’m gone.”

“Wait….what?” Your hands start shaking again as Hiromasa hangs up the phone. “What!” You go back to the call logs and click to dial his number again, but it immediately goes to voicemail. “Hiro! What?!” You look up at Izaya who is smiling at you still, but with a more condescending look in his eyes than a loving one. “What is he talking about Izaya?”

“He lies, right?” Izaya stands up and fastens his pants back. “He probably said that to you just to make you upset at me.”

“But Kawasaki really has been…Kawasaki was the one who introduced me to you last year after he found out I had a crush on you-”

“Namie sent me a text a few seconds ago saying that she was coming back over here to get some late night work done, so unfortunately our time got cut short.”

“I believed you!” You look up at Izaya who has his hand held out to you to help you off the couch. “What the Hell is wrong with you?! Why would you do that?!”

“Nothing’s changed.” Izaya takes you into his arms. “I’m sorry that he said things to confuse you and that Namie has to come by suddenly. Nothing’s changed though.”

You start trying to fight him off but he only embraces you tighter. “Why does this keep happening! Why does everything go so perfectly when you’re involved and then BAM!” You feel his warmth through his shirt. You stop and press the side of your head into his chest, being able to hear his heart beating slowly. You feel his arm moving up and down as he rubs your back to calm you down. “Why…”

“It’s because at first you obey me and do everything I say, so everything starts off smoothly and remains that way. But then somewhere along the line you get it in your head that I’m tricking you, and then you deviate from what I told you to do and something bad happens as a result.”

“Oh…” You sigh. “So it’s _my_ fault.”

“M-hm.” Izaya puts a finger under your chin. “It’s fine though. If you keep trusting me and continue to do everything _exactly_ as I say then everything _will_ be okay.”

“Oh…” You exhale, wondering if you should believe what he just said or not. “You promise?”

“You should get going. I’ll call a cab for you so you get home safely. I’d go with you but since Namie is coming soon…”

“It’s okay.” You smile, feeling giddy as Izaya leans in and pecks you on the crease of your nose.

“Text me when you get inside your apartment so I know you got home okay.” Izaya stretched his arms above his head. “And be sure to get to school extra early, and call me right when you get there. There’s something I want you to do for me before any of your classes start. Is that okay or is that a little too much to ask?”

You shake your head. “No, I’ll do whatever you want me to.”

Izaya nods, putting his arm around you and leading out of the apartment. “I’m so glad.” He smiles warmly before closing his door and bolting it.

You laugh to yourself and touch the part of your face and thigh that he was toughing, so happy that you got so far with him. You hurry down the hall so you can make it to the taxi, that way you can get to the school early like he asked.


End file.
